User talk:RocknRollgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winx Club - Episode 009 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 13:09, July 26, 2011}} That page you made for fanart will have to be deleted. Unless its being used to decorate a users page, Fanart goes on the Winx Club Fanon Wiki. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I am so impressed with your editing lately! We are so glad to have you edit here at the Wiki! As I said before, Fan art and Vids go on the Fanon site. Which I left a link to in my last message. This is your last warning! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would highly appreciate if you joined a project before grading the pages... Just join a project Sorreltail18Message Me! 18:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kay thanks :). If you were to grade Episode pages, you should ask Winxfan1, whos the leader of Project Episodes. You do not need to grade Project Characters (already working on it!) --Sorreltail18Message Me! 00:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You are not an admin, so I must ask you to stop gradeing pages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Did you write that blog about me and Sorrel deleted the blog you wrote? AmyRosegirl12Reply back or else! Look... Sorry if I misguided you there but I did say... "you should ask Winxfan1" to grade the project episodes. If he didn't reply then don't do it. And another thing, calling an Admin... Skyguy, an idiot is not acceptable. If you insult or call another admin an idiot again, you will be banned here. Sorry but I must do what I must... I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) If you do something bad, Sorreltail18 or SkyGuy is going to ban you FOREVER!!! Sorry...but those are the rules. You are rude and mean!--AmyRosegirl12 SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) After a month, come talk to me or any of the admins. I will remove you from project episodes now. I've had it with you! From now on, I will replace you in project episodes! GOSH!!!!!!! >_<-- User:AmyRosegirl12 That was unacceptable of you! You are rude and mean!! That's why nobone like you in this wiki!-—User:AmyRosegirl12 After a month, I hope you learned your lesson--User:AmyRosegirl12 Removed... I really don't like your behavior. That's why Sorreltail18's removing you from project episodes.--Signed,AmyRosegirl12. I love Winx Club. 14:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You are a meanie Hey dearie, I just wanted to mention: Nobody hates you or anything, we are just dissapointed at the way you have been acting. Please don't cause any trouble to AmyRosegirl12 B) thanks! Welcome Back :3 I saw that blog you made. It is downright inappropriate. This is your last warning. Insult her or anyone else again, and you will get the 1 year ban Sorreltail18 promised. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Not nice at all >_< Instead of a year, I'm blocking you for 3 months. I am trying to be civil and linent, but if you haven't learned your lesson, then it will be a year. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you got to say for yourself?!--AmyRosegirl12/span>-Reply Back or Else! Have you not learned your lesson at all? You menace! You are an idiot and a loser!!!!!!!!!----Imawannabe 21:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC)